Cry a Little
by hopping-bunny
Summary: It was the first time they were together in years. There was no talking. Just a million regrets. [SasuSaku] [NaruSaku] [Team Seven]


_It was the first time they were together in years. There was no talking. Just a million regrets. (SasuSaku) (NaruSaku) (Team Seven)_

* * *

When he walks in through the gates, they can tell. He has a determined air around him. Not the usual one he emits for revenge, one that shows that he is finally free. 

_He killed him._

Amongst the crowd that greets him, he only sees three eyes, three faces.

_Theirs. **Team Seven. **_

But it doesn't last long, if at all. The moment he passes the gates, he is kicked on his back and is pinned down.

_But his gaze never leaves them._

He has been confined in the Uchiha district until they determine his punishment.

_He never **had** to come back. He never **had** to stay.__ He **wants** to. _

The first one he sees is Sakura. Her sad, regretful smile, and her longing gaze.

_He wants to ask her to marry him._

He relaxes at the thought. He had doubted that she would accept when he had first thought about it. But he can tell.

_She **still** loves him. _

She traces a ring on her hand as tears spill.

_A wedding ring._

'**Too late.**' rings through his head.

_Someone has replaced him.  
_

The next person who he sees is Naruto. His usual cheerful grin is missing, instead, a dull expression lies on his face. He can tell just by a look.

_Her name is now Uzumaki Sakura._

His hand clenches into a fist, holding an object tight.

_The ring that belongs on Sakura._

He can feel his throat dry. What is he supposed to say? 'Congratulations?' 'I'm Happy for you?'

_But he isn't a liar._

So he keeps quiet. There is no talking between them.

_Just a million regrets._

Their smiles soon return onto their face and they're talking like old times.

_But their hearts shatter as each second passes. _

Sasuke can tell. Naruto loves her.

_She doesn't love him back._

He only watches as they fake laughs and try to cheer him.

_He doesn't belong here anymore._

He sees them once before he is dragged to the Hokage's office. Naruto is crying. Sakura doesn't face him.

_He knows it's the last time. __  
_

He is standing in front of the Hokage. "Uchiha Sasuke." Her voice is full of regret. "Your punishment for betraying Konoha and killing fellow ninjas" She swallows "is death."

_He has nothing left anyway._

He is kneeling, his eyes on two people as he breathes in his last breaths. It is a public execution, held in the Uchiha district.**'A fitting end.'** He thinks.

_It ends where it all began. _

The sky turns red, signaling the time for the sun to set. "It's time." Tsunade announces. A poof is heard beside him and gasps ring through the crowd. His wary eyes move to spot the executor.

_Kakashi is standing there. _

His mouth twists upward at the irony, but he is the only one.

_Kakashi is holding a katana._

Kakashi silently raises the katana, the unspoken words hanging in the air.

_"Those who break the rules are considered trash.."_

His eyes and jaws harden, his fists are clenched and his dark eyes never leave the emerald and azure's gaze.

_"But those who don't care for their comrades are less than trash."_

There is blood everywhere. Naruto can't bear it and his gaze turns away. Sakura's lips tremble as she watches his body fall and his head roll away.

His fists slowly unclench as his body falls onto the hard ground.

An object rolls out and Kakashi silently picks it up, his eyes dull as he gazes at it in his palm. Leaving the body for the ANBU to pick up, he slowly makes his way towards the rest of his team. Pulling out Sakura's hand, he places a small ring in her hand. She bites her lip nervously and Naruto stares at it as well.

She slowly turns it, an eternity it seems, but she sees it, he sees it, they all can.

In the setting sun's light, they can all see it clearly.

_Uchiha Sakura._

And she cries for the first time in years.

* * *

_Here lies Uchiha Sasuke, last of the Uchiha clan, last member of Team Kakashi.

* * *

_


End file.
